


Gays Vs Zombies

by averywrites



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Zombie Apocalypse, buttons and jojo are trans girls, henry is nb, inspired by the newshes at mariott, like weapons and blood and some violence but idk how to describe fights so not too much, warnings for all the typical zombie stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averywrites/pseuds/averywrites
Summary: The newsies live in a bunker they call the lodging house during the zombie apocalypse. Buttons and Jojo find Henry alone in the streets and decide to take them in. Adventure, romance, and zombies to come in future chapters!





	Gays Vs Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> hi! just a warning for mentions of weapons, blood, and descriptions of hunger that could possibly trigger an ed? just to be safe

Henry triple checked to make sure nothing had fallen out of their bag. Binder, check. Pads, check. Hotel sized soap bottles, check. A half empty water bottle, check. Trail mix, check. They almost wished the trail mix had fallen out. Henry longed for the home cooked meals they used to make for their mom everyday. The thought of a full meal made their stomach growl. They couldn’t remember the last meal they ate. The stabbing pangs had become a regular part of life. 

 

Henry had been wearing the same dirty clothes for weeks. Their jeans were covered in rips that hadn’t been there before the beginning of the end of the world. Their green hoodie was now a muddy brown. Their apron had gone from white to beige. Henry ran their hands over their apron. Their last memory of home. The apron was given to them by their mom. Though they knew it was stupid, Henry wore it over their clothes as protection. It was torn and covered in sweat, dirt, and blood, but it was still theirs.

 

Henry had been lucky enough to avoid the hoards so far. They’d encountered plenty of zombies but never more than three at once. They were lucky they’d survived this long with only a spatula for defense. Henry’s steak knife had been lost in a fight a few weeks back. As they turned a corner, Henry cursed their luck. A hoard of at least 20 zombies large blocked the road. They took their spatula out of their bag and prepared for death.

 

“I bet you a whole chocolate bar I can kill more zombies than you,” a voice from the middle of the hoard said.

 

“Oh, you’re so on, Jo,” another voice replied. Henry looked up in confusion. They hadn’t encountered another human in what could’ve been weeks or months. Henry was almost certain they were hallucinating these voices, the false hope that they could survive this hoard. Then, the first zombie dropped dead. 

 

Henry watched in awe as two very beautiful people made their way through a hoard of zombies. The first person had light brown curly hair that went past their shoulders. They wore a blue pastel crop top, a pink skirt, and white converse with doodles visible under the dirt. They wielded a purple pocket knife in their left hand. The second person had dark brown hair in a bun on the top of their head. They wore a dark blue crop top, black shorts with rips in them, an oversized black hoodie, and black combat boots. They had a sharp knife in one hand and a butter knife in the other. They worked together flawlessly, easily making their way through the hoard, even laughing as they did it. After checking for more zombies, the two very beautiful people hugged each other excitedly. They were about to kiss when the light haired person noticed Henry standing a few feet away, his jaw dropped in awe.

 

“Hey! You okay?” they called.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Henry replied. The two walked hand in hand to where Henry was standing.

 

“What’s your name and pronouns?” the dark haired person asked.

 

“I’m Henry, they pronouns. What about you?” Henry asked them.

 

“I’m Jojo, or Jo if you want. She/her,” the light haired girl replied.

 

“I’m Buttons, she pronouns. Are you all by yourself?” the dark haired girl asked.

 

“Yeah. I have been for awhile,” Henry informed them.

 

“And you’ve survived? With just a spatula?” Jojo asked in awe. 

 

“Yeah?” Henry replied, unsure.

 

“Holy shit how the fuck did you survive?” Buttons exclaimed. 

 

“I mean, I had a knife. I lost it in a fight a few days ago. And I’ve never encountered a group as big as the one you just defeated. That was amazing, by the way. I’ve never seen anything like it,” Henry rambled, blushing. They didn’t notice Buttons and Jojo staring at them with smiles on their faces and stars in their eyes.

 

“We’ve had lots of training. You must be a natural fighter,” Jojo stated.

 

“Take this,” Buttons handed over her sharp knife.

 

“No, I couldn’t take that. You need a way to defend yourself,” Henry refused.

 

“I know my way with a butter knife. I’ll be fine,” Buttons replied, thrusting the knife at Henry. They reluctantly took the knife and tucked it into their apron pocket. 

 

“Do you have a place to sleep? You look exhausted,” Jojo asked.

 

“Not yet. I’m hoping to travel more before I find my next abandoned building,” Henry replied.

 

“We’ve got a bunker. We call it the lodging house. You can sleep and eat and bathe. It’s not the fanciest but it’s the best we’ve got,” Jojo said.

 

“I wouldn’t wanna intrude,” Henry said hesitantly. Food and some clean water sounded nice, but they’d rather not steal it from others.

 

“You won’t be intruding. We bring in new people all the time,” Jojo said.

 

“Please come with us. We can teach you to fight with us!” Buttons pleaded, giving Henry her best puppy dog eyes. Upon seeing this, Jojo joined in, also giving Henry her best puppy dog eyes.

 

“Well how could I refuse faces as cute as yours?” Henry asked rhetorically. Jojo grinned as Buttons did a little happy dance, and they both ran over to give Henry a hug. Henry squeaked, not expecting the sudden contact. 

 

“Can I hold your hand? I wouldn’t want you to get lost, and it’s getting dark out. We might not be able to see each other clearly. And it’s easier to defend each other when we’re close,” Buttons rambled.

 

“Sure?” Henry said, unsure. Buttons grinned and took Henry’s hand in her left and Jojo’s in her right. 

 

“The lodging house isn’t too far from here. We were just coming back from an… outing,” Jojo said, leading the group to the lodging house. They traveled for about half an hour before arriving at a large bunker. Guarding the doors was a boy in a dirty blue shirt and black jeans. 

 

“Hey, Jack!” Buttons exclaimed.

 

“Buttons, Jojo! Who’s the new kid?” Jack asked.

 

“I’m Henry,” Henry said. 

 

“Nice to meet you Henry. Buttons and Jojo can give you a tour and help you settle in,” Jack said, letting the three inside. Buttons and Jojo lead Henry inside, where many people rested on bunks.

 

“These are the bunks, obviously, and-” Jojo cut herself off when she noticed Henry and Buttons were already asleep on one of the bunks. She smiled at the sight and pulled her bed closer to theirs before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> give me a kudos if you liked it and comment what you think! also send me some ideas for future chapters! catch me on tumblr @lesbian-thespian-from-next-door


End file.
